Pleasured and Tortured
by Anaica
Summary: Who would have thought that Captain Killian "Hook" Jones would have taken his time with her? And who would have thought that bounty hunter Bernadette would have let him. One shot. Please consult the notes before reading.


**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Welcome back to pirate Killian Jones and bounty hunter Bernadette. This one shot belongs in the middle of chapter 21 "You're not making this easy for me" in "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings". Reading up at this chapter is VERY important to understand the dynamic of this relationship. I guess it can be read on its own, but I would not recommend it. Warning, it is very smutty, just a heads up. This is my first smut piece, so please be nice. **

* * *

_Chapter 21 from "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings"_

_Bernadette was placed back on her feet and she pushed him against the wall, hungry for something a bit rougher._

_"Now this is what I had in mind." Killian was able to say when he took a breath._

_"Don't ruin the moment." She quickly said._

_"I don't plan on it, not at all." Then he was gentle again, hands on her waist as he walked towards the bed, leading her the whole way. "And the walls came tumbling down."_

Or at least Bernadette assumed he was pushing her towards the bed. Instead Killian pushed her hard against the wall on the opposite side of the cabin. His hand and hook were tights on her waist, making sure she was going nowhere. Her own hands were tangled in his hair, attempting to keep his lips pressed to hers.

Then his lips left hers and she actually growled at him, but very quickly that growl turned to a moan when his mouth met her neck, her pulse point to be exact.

Why had she waited so long to admit she wanted this? Oh right, because she was thick headed. Although at that moment, thickheaded would more accurately describe the man pressed up against her. Oh god, was she sounding like him now, making dirty jokes and comments?

She let a laugh escape her lips, much to his dismay. Killian paused his kissing. "Do you find something funny, lass?" He pulled back to look at her. "Because I fully intend to turn those laughs in to screams."

"You're acting like this is my first time. You're not my first, Killian." Benjamin had been her first, as sweet and innocent as that had been. She had a feeling Killian was a bit more… experienced.

"Darling, when I am done with you, you won't remember your first time." His voice was low against her ear; he meant every word of it. Somehow his hand found its way under her shirt and his thumb was rubbing lazy circles into her hip.

That got her attention, but she wouldn't show it. "Highly dou…" Bernadette couldn't finish her sentence. Killian's hand went up to her neck and slowly began to massage it. She gasped and couldn't form a clear thought. One touch, that's all it took for her? How did he know that was just the spot? She didn't even know that was a spot.

"Were you saying something, love?" Killian asked, almost cheekily. She shook her head, staring at him wide eyed. "Good." He took both of her hands and pressed them against the wall at shoulder height. His lips found hers again and he gently played with her bottom lip, almost asking permission this time. Bernadette considered it for a moment before opening her mouth so he could slip his tongue in. That's where the fighting began. It was all about dominance in their mouths, which was how it was going to be until they got to the bed. Like she told him before, she was never on her back.

"So, how long has it been since you had a man, love?" Killian asked quietly, coming up for a breath. She almost didn't realize his hook was working on the laces of her corset. And it fell to the ground without so much of a sound.

For a second Bernadette didn't want to answer him, didn't want to share that information, he didn't really deserve it. But the words came out of here mouth anyways. "Three years." She hadn't been with anyone since Benjamin. But that wasn't how Killian would see it.

"I am flattered you waited for me, love." His mouth was a breath away from hers. That's as far as he allow himself to be from her.

Bernadette gave an unladylike snort. "Please." He was not the reason she didn't commit to anyone. She wasn't saving herself for him. But she was definitely not ready to share the truth.

"Please what?" His mouth seemed to latch onto her neck and she was very sure she was going to have a mark there in the morning. She was going to have to return the favor.

"You really think I'm going to beg?" She let a hint of sarcasm enter her voice.

"Yes." Killian seemed very confident about that. He pressed himself a bit harder into her, making her quietly moan.

"If you want to hear me beg, you are going to have to try harder." This was not at all what she was expecting from him. Killian Jones was a ruthless pirate; she expected rough and quick, not this. This was teasing and gentle and caring.

"Try harder or softer?"

"Surprise me." Bernadette suddenly became bold and teasing. He answered with a sharp bit under her ear, thankfully not the ear she had the scar under. She gasped, loudly. But he got the reaction he wanted and soothed the bite with his tongue.

She wanted his mouth back, needed it on hers and not her neck. Her hands struggled to free herself. If she was thinking clearly and less desperately, she would have had him pinned against the wall. But he had other ideas.

His hand left hers and his hook drew both of her hands over her head, his hook holding her wrists together against the wall. And kept some distance between them. One lone finger went up and down her arm, from wrist to elbow.

"Killian…" Bernadette hadn't meant for that to be a moan. Apparently that was another spot. She bit her lip, looking up at him almost shy.

"Love, if I had known you were this easy, I would have taken you months ago." He whispered against her ear.

"I am not easy." She whispered back harshly.

"I beg to differ." He continued his slow movements, enjoying seeing her try not to let it affect her.

Her leg wrapped around his waist, bringing him flush against her. "Who's begging?" She bit back a gasp when she realized how hard he was already.

"Someone's impatient." He let a smile grow on his face.

I'm not the only one. What are you waiting for? Are you going to take me or what?" Bernadette said it almost as a challenge.

"Oh, I fully intend on taking you, love. But I am going to take my time with you." His finger finally stopped and touched her cheek.

"Why?" She asked curiously, looking right into his blue eyes.

"Because you are a treasure, a sight to behold. You had walls a mile high and after a lot of coaxing; I broke them to find a beautiful amazing woman behind them. You should enjoy every moment of this."

She smiled at him. "Such a gentleman."

"Always." He returned her smile, equally filled with wanting. "Now I assume you can put away your snarky comments for the night. You deserve to be pleasured in every way imaginable, love."

She leaned her head back as far as she could to look at him, mirroring his raised eye brow to study him. "You mean to torture me?"

"No, never, simply pleasure. I highly doubt it would be torture for you. I want to learn every inch of you, find out exactly what makes you bite your lip, make your toes curl, drive your nails into the closest item. I want you to completely give up control and let me take care of you. I want you to be screaming my name by the end of the night. How does that sound to you, love? Think you can handle it?"

Bernadette was shocked she had a voice. "Do you tell every woman that line?"

"Just the ones I have the pleasure of fighting alongside." Killian answered honestly, leaning in slightly.

"So I'm the first one to hear that line?" She grinned at him cheekily.

"And I will never forget my first."

Bernadette titled her head. "I still think you are all talk Killian Jones." She challenged him.

He actually rolled his eyes and his finger went back to slowly moving up and down her arm. "And there are those snarky comments again,"

"Then. Prove. Me. Wrong." She drew out each word, her eyes never leaving his.

That was enough permission for him. His finger stopped and he released her wrists. His hand found her cheek and finally his lips found hers. Her own hands were tangled in his hair.

Suddenly his lips left her again only to find other places. Her forehead, her nose, her chin, her neck and then further downwards. Before she knew what was happening, Killian was on his knees in front of her and without a single word, pulled her skirt down to the floor. She was exposed from the waist down to him. His lips met her stomach, leaving light casual nips on her skin. At her hip, he paid it the same attention.

Killian sent up a devious smile to her, his blue eyes almost black with want and need. He moved even further down to her inner thigh, sucking hard then running his tongue over the flesh. Part of her was shocked and wondered exactly what she was planning on doing to her. She did have a slight idea; it was something she had heard about in dark alley ways. Bernadette trembled as his hot breath drew closer to where she wanted him. Again, he caught a bit of sensitive flesh between his teeth, repeating his actions. He hovered over her core, breathing against her for what seemed like forever. Then he met her eyes.

Bernadette just stared back, she couldn't form words, and her breath was caught in her throat. What was he waiting for? Yes he was torturing her, no doubts about it. She arched her back, attempting to bring him closer to her. Killian threw her leg over his shoulder. Then she felt his nose touch her.

Ridding her of the space between them, he descended upon her, sucking and gently licking. Bernadette gasped and spread her legs wider to accommodate him. Her mind was a swirl of sensations as he used his hand to pull her closer to his face. Killian kept an idle unhurried pace that drove her crazy. Then he slightly hummed, the vibrations went right to her core.

Her hands desperately searched for something to hold on to. Her first thought was his head, but distracting him was the last thing she wanted to do. So they pressed into the wall behind her, nails clawing into the wood.

"Killian…" His name came out as a moan, not the scream he had promised her. But she had a feeling that would be later. Would she be able to handle a later?

He paused to look up at her. "Yes? Should I stop, love?" He asked cheekily. At least she was able to shake her head. But he continued to talk, making her wait. "You know, after I lost my hand, you would be amazed at the things I can do with my mouth." He smiled up at her and picked up his pace.

He didn't have to tell her twice. She had to give him points for being thorough. He was careful and very aware what each and every swipe did to her. Bernadette was almost there; just a few more tongue swipes and that would be the end of her. And he knew it, his movements stopped.

Suddenly Killian pulled himself up to her level. "This I want to see." He placed his forehead against her, eyes staring into her wide ones. Her hands went around his neck to steady herself. His fingers trailed south, between her legs and then finally into her. Two quick hard thrusts, that's all it took. The ball of tension that had been inside of her exploded.

"Killian!" There was that scream he had promised. For the first time in her life, Bernadette saw stars. Her breathing was ragged. She wanted to still herself but his fingers were still near her core, as sensitive as it was, made that difficult. She dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"That's a good girl." He whispered huskily in her ear.

However she was far from done with Killian Jones, she wanted more than just his finger and tongue inside of her. But first things first, she had to get her breathing under control and regain her mind.

"Ladies first." He whispered before gently biting her earlobe. Bernadette grabbed his head and kissed him hard. His arms went around her waist, picking her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Bed, now." Killian walked to the bed and almost dropped her on it. He stood in front of her, pulling at his vest, then at the laces of his pants. They dropped to the ground. Bernadette didn't even bother hiding the fact she blinked a few times before staring at his face. "Impressive?" He smirked at her.

"That attitude will get you nowhere with me." She told him but didn't mean a word of it.

"I'll leave if you want." He took a step away from the bed. Her hand shot out, grabbing his arm and pulling him on top of her. "It appears you are on your back. So that was just a lie." He moved his hips slightly, hitting just the right place, making her moan.

But she got her head clear fast and flipped him over. "Never for long." She looked down at him thoughtfully. "Your shirt needs to go, now."

He grinned up at her. "So does yours."

Bernadette returned his grin and her fingers found the hem of her shirt. She slowly pulled it up. It went over her head and she shook her hair free.

Killian stared up speechless. When was the last time a woman made him forget every word he ever learned?

"Your turn, or do you need help?" She asked cheekily. He shook his head and pulled his shirt off, trying to be careful not to rip it with his hook. Normally it was second nature this time however at the moment a beautiful woman was sitting on top of him.

She leaned forward on him; her hair falling into her face, her bronze disc touched the chains on his chest. "You haven't tried to flip me yet. I am impressed. So Captain Hook likes being on his back?"

His hand grabbed the back of her neck and he held her close. "Only when the beautiful lass demands it." Their lips met gently, but she was having none of it. She repositioned herself on him to get to exactly where she needed him.

A moan escaped both of their mouths as he entered her. Bernadette felt herself adjust to fit him. It had been three years, but thankfully not as painful as she thought. I felt right, more than right actually. She closed her eyes and slowly began to rock her hips.

His hand was on her, along with the cold metal of the hook. They urged her fast, which she more than willingly did. Bernadette straightened up, giving Killian a better view. She was pretty sure the words 'bloody siren' came from his lips. At that he changed the angle. A gasp escaped from her, the man was good, very good. She just did not want to admit that.

Her second release was coming hard and fast and she knew it. She leaned forwards, dragging her nails against his chest, not caring if she drew blood. Bernadette finally screamed his name again as it crashed over her. Her own name left his lips a second later when he followed her over the edge.

Bernadette collapsed on top of him, they were both breathing hard. His hook was still cold and it cooled her sweaty body as it glided up and down her back.

They stayed in that position in complete silence until Bernadette rolled off of his and settled into his side. He wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Has anyone told you that you are absolutely beautiful?" Killian whispered into her hair. He meant it and he thought she should know that.

"Not, recently no." Apparently being this worn out made her tell the truth. She knew she was a looker but she pushed people away so they never got hurt because of her. And most people were afraid of her.

He touched her chin and one finger stoked her cheek. "Well you are. And I am not just saying that because you blew my mind." He locked eyes with her, trying to make her believe him.

Who was this man? This was not the ruthless pirate she had seen murder a man earlier that day. The one who threw dirty comments as often as he breathed. Was there a real broken man under all that leather? And did that mean there was something real in her?

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said, looking down and not meeting her eyes.

"Sorry about what?" Bernadette was very unsure what to think now.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how perfect these were before." Then she realized he was staring at her breasts. There was the pirate she fell for, was that even the right word? He brought his hand up and squeezed one. Then he began to gently massage it and moved onto the other one. Bernadette giggled, like really giggled. The sound scared her and her hand few to cover her mouth. To her surprise, Killian did not laugh at her. He simply removed her hand from her mouth and placed a few gentle kisses on the knuckles. This was too much, too gentle, too caring. She needed a change of pace.

His hand went back to her breast, they were already becoming hard under his hand, when did she give them permission to do that? Bernadette let out a whimper; everything and she meant everything was quite sore. She was not ready for another round just yet. She had to keep him distracted. And she realized that if she wanted something from him, she would just have to take it herself. Then an idea formed in her mind. It was payback to say the least.

"You seemed very pleased with your torture of me." She commented innocently.

"You enjoyed every minute of it. Don't you bother denying it, love." His hand moved to her side where it ghosted over her skin.

"So tell me Captain, you have you ever been tortured before?" Yes, she called him Captain that might be a first or at least a rare occurrence.

"No, never. As captain, I am always in charge of the torture on this ship."

"Your ship, your rules?"

"Exactly." His tapped her nose gently.

Bernadette huffed a sigh. "Well, I think that should change. You deserve some torture, or pleasure; however you want to word it. It does it seem long overdue." She rolled over him, meeting his eyes. His eyebrow arched, not knowing what she meant, but he did have the tiniest idea. She matched his expression with her own. She lowered her lips to his but thought better of it at the last moment and slid down his body.

And Killian Jones braced himself for whatever she thought he deserved. After what he had done for her, he would expect nothing less.

How wrong he was.

Bernadette was already down far enough that something was very happy to see her. That's what she took into her mouth. Killian bit back a growl and out of the corner of her eye, saw his hand fist into the blankets. Her tongue twirled around him and slid him further inside, almost hitting the back of her throat.

The noises coming from Killian were rewarding, the man was falling apart at the seams. And it didn't take much talent on her part. Bernadette hollowed out her cheek and just made it up as she went.

Suddenly she felt he was holding back, and he was close to breaking. She just knew it. Having this kind of power over him was incredible and she was going to keep it this way. Now to enact the real torture. Bernadette removed him completely from her mouth and moved into a sitting position above him.

His breath was coming out in gasps. "What are you doing? Are you just going to leave me like this?"

"Yes, Captain, that is exactly what I am going to do." Bernadette knew it was cruel, but after all, it was overdue. It was only fair in her mind at least. And she just stared down at him thoughtfully.

Killian's expression completely changed at her answer. His eyes darkened and his mouth tightened into a line. Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her around the waist roughly. In no time they had switched positions. "Didn't I tell you that pirates always get what they want?" He growled before plunging into her. Killian wasted no time in getting exactly what he needed from her.

Bernadette took him and returned it equally as forceful. He was a greedy lover, both before and during the act. But she could meet him just as well. The cabin was filled with screams and moans which ended when together they crashed over the edge.

Killian collapsed on top of her. After a moment to collect herself, Bernadette laughed.

"You really think that was funny, lass? I'll just have to punish you." He told her through gasps.

"I highly doubt you can handle much of anything right now." One of her hands went up and down his back gently while the other one played with his hair.

"Soon enough love." He gently kissed her neck.

Bernadette let a few moments of silence pass before voicing her thoughts. "That was not what I was expecting from a pirate." She said honestly.

He leaned up slightly to look at her. "You weren't expecting that your needs would come before mine? There is more to me than meets the eye, lass. The same goes for you." He finally rolled off of her, pulling a blanket over the both of them. "Now go to sleep." Killian Jones pulled Bernadette into his embrace.

Bernadette fell into the most peaceful night's sleep she had in years.

* * *

Killian woke up hours later under something he was very sure was heavier than a blanket. He pried his eyes open and looked down. Bernadette's head was on his chest, as if listening to his heartbeat. One of her arms was on his shoulder and one leg was wrapped around his. He smiled to himself and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She did not wake but did squish up her nose and her hand moved to his waist, pulling herself closer.

Killian forced himself not to laugh, who would have thought that the feared bounty hunter would want to cuddle? Suddenly in that instant he wanted to know everything about her. Forget what made her scream and what made her toes curl. He wanted to know what made her smile, made her laugh.

Bernadette was the first woman he wanted to know everything about. Not since Milah did he care. It was always the same cycle: find a woman, bed her and then send her on her way. But Bernadette was different. She was not a barmaid he had seduced or a lonely wife looking for a way out. She was a bounty hunter by choice that easily meant she had a hard life. His hand traced her hairline and the scar she had there. He wondered how she got it and made a mental note to ask her later.

Later.

That was a word he never associated with any woman he slept with. There was never a later. It was quick and over, he made a habit of never getting attached. Because getting attached meant wanting to give more than one night and that could not happen. What woman in her right mind would want to be on a ship at sea for months on end with a crew of blood thirsty pirates? Only Milah had been up for that and Killian paid dearly for that choice.

But Bernadette was a different matter entirely. Already she was capable and strong, willing to fight for herself and people she cared about. She was skilled and he doubted anyone would come looking for her. It didn't seem she was running from a horrible life. She just wanted a share of the treasure. Killian would make no mistake, she would get the treasure and maybe something of his, like his heart.

What was his next move? One night shouldn't determine his whole course of action. One amazing night where they just fit together perfectly, two broken people fixing each other.

Maybe he was jumping to ahead of himself, maybe he should wait for her to make the next move. Maybe he should wait to see how it all played out.

Bernadette stirred against his shoulder; her finger began to move softly up and down his chest, not seeking much. Then she spoke, her words almost didn't reach his ears.

"You aren't making this easy for me."

_And back to chapter 21 of 'People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings"._

_Hours later that night, Bernadette was semi awake in his arms, one finger gently running up and down his chest. He was still asleep; apparently she had tired him out._

_"You're not making this easy for me." She said more to herself than him but sadly he heard it._

_"Not making what easy, love?" He asked, sleep still in his voice._

_Not willingly to be truthful, Bernadette played dumb. She slowly opened her eyes and her finger stopped. She tilted her head to look at him. "Is it morning already?" She asked, a sleepy smile crossed her face._

_"It's still the night. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"_

_"Do I? What did I say?" She asked in a curious voice, knowing full well what she said._

_"That I wasn't making something easy for you."_

_She sat up slightly, drawing the blanket around her and keeping her confusion on her face. "I don't even know what I was dreaming about. But you have broken down all my walls. I hope you're pleased with yourself." She commented slyly._

_"I am very pleased; mind you it did take me a bit longer than I thought. When you close yourself up to the world and everyone, you are very hard to get through to. But…" He rolled on top of her, she smiled up at him. "When you open up, you are interesting…" His lips touched her forehead. "And beautiful…" Her cheek. "And capable…" Her other cheek. "And powerful.." Her nose. "And passionate…" Her chin. "And brilliant…" Her neck. "And brave…" His lips stopped and hovered over hers, they locked eyes. "Did I forget anything, love?"_

_Bernadette could have had him add a few more words that described her darker side, but decided to silence him by meeting his lips and pulling him down on her. The only thought running through her mind was "I need a reason to leave."_

* * *

**So the man can go four rounds with her, impressive FYI- round four is gentle. **

**Reviews, pretty please with a cherry on top?**


End file.
